


Let’s play a little game (Hide and Seek)

by Twykad



Series: Angsty shots [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Alec is scared, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Kidnapped!Alec, M/M, Magnus saves the day, Panicking Alec, Stressful, camille is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad
Summary: Alec has been kidnapped by Camille, she forces him to play one of her sick games





	

Hard floor. Silence. Wrist tied up. He was cold. Where was he? What had happened? Alec sat down, narrowing his eyes to adjust them to the obscurity, trying to recall the events of the night. They had finished their patrol early and he had decided to surprise Magnus by coming to the loft for dinner. He had gone to order some food at a fast food and was going to call Magnus on his way. Then…Then what? A sudden pain behind his head and black. He was still calm at this point but his heart was beating fast in his ribcage.  Now, where was he? It was obviously an old place, but he couldn’t recognize it which meant he had never gone there before. He moved his hands behind his back, trying to free himself from the ropes. A cold laugh rang out on the room.

 

“I can see you’re awake now.” An amused cool voice said.

 

Camille. Alec almost stopped breathing as she walked slowly toward him in a predatory way. Once she was in front of him, she leant, taking his chin between her cold and pale finger she gave him a cruel smile. Now, he was scared and he hated every bit of it. But he wouldn’t let her see that and looked at her, defiance in his eyes.

 

“What do you want?” he spat.

“Me?” She let out a laugh. “Oh, I just want to play a little game… That might… Or might not, leads to your death.”

 

She was talking very slowly and very softly, like you talk to a little kid but with a mocking undertone.

 

“Just wait for Magnus to find me.” He answered. “He will not let you go away with this.”

 

She let out a loud crystalline laugh.

 

“You can’t be so naïve can you, _Alexander_?” She purred in an exaggerate imitation of Magnus. “You know you’re just a _boy toy_ for him.” She added and her words were poison.

“He _fought_ for me.”

“Well, yeah, Magnus is a bit extreme sometimes. Especially when he _really_ wants to get in someone’s pants, but believe me _little nephilim_ , he wouldn’t risk his life for a _shadowhunter_.”

 

Alec noticed just know he had start trembling. He hadn’t had any real talk with her, ever, and yet, she had known where to attack him. She had known what to say to make him feel even more worthless. He gulped and tried to hold his stare but quickly lowered his eyes. She laughed again. He knew she was lying…But…What if? What if in the end Magnus didn’t really loved him or ended up getting tired of him? What if he already was? What if he doesn’t come for him? He pursed his lips when he felt his eyes watering. Why was he so insecure?

 

“Now that we had this charming discussion; what about playing my game? Hide and seek. If I find you, you’re _dead_ , my dear.” She paused and smiled. “You don’t have you stele nor your bow, and there are few of my new followers outside the house, so you will not escape…Except if you want to die faster _of course_.” She added laughing and getting up. “ _Take him_.” She said.

 

Alec barely had time to look up that three of Camille’s associates where on him. He felt a sharp pain and everything went black again.

 

***

 

His eyes shot open. He was in a different room than he was before but he was untied. Alec massaged his wrists than his temple with a groan. His head hurt so bad right now he had to close his eyes for a minute. Then it got to him: Camille, her words, her _game_. He jumped on his feet and looked around, alarmed. His eyes stopped on the window and he hurried to it. How far was he from the ground? What time was it? Did he have a chance to escape? Obviously too high for him to jump, he didn’t have his stele to help him and heal him if he get hurt. And it was night time so vampires at Camille’s command must be outside. He pursed his lips, noticing them, in group; Camille was with them and he felt relieved an instant but she then turned her head and looked up. Their eyes met and she smiled and moved her lips “ _I’m coming my dear_ ” Alec read on them. Air was suddenly cut from his lungs and he took few steps backward and, losing his balance, he fell on the ground. When he looked at the window again, there was no one to be seen anymore.

Alec needed to hide; he needed to leave this room. He must not let the fear invade him. He inhaled deeply and opened the door, finding himself in a long corridor with a lot of doors. He started running, reaching stairs, he decided go up instead of going down, he couldn’t risk crossing Camille’s path; it would be the end of him.

Even more doors were waiting for him. He hesitated and finally opened one of them and it led him into a bathroom. He couldn’t hide here, but just as he was going to go out, he heard Camille’s voice.

 

“ _Alexander_ ” She was almost singing and he hated that she was pronouncing his full name. “I’m _coming_ ~”

 

He stopped breathing; hand over his mouth, shutting his eyes. Please, _please_ don’t let her find him yet. He waited for what seemed an eternity before tentatively opening the door. No one in the corridor; he allowed himself to breath again and went to open another room. It looked like a living room and Alec glanced around him, walking as silently as possible, searching where to hide. He saw a small space, it was hard to notice it and when he heard footstep, he didn’t think twice and snuggle as he could in it, holding his breath again. The door creaked and his blood ran cold, his heart seemed to be trying to run off his body and he swore she could hear it.

 

“Well, well, _well Alexander_ you aren’t very good are _hiding_ are you?” She chuckled.

 

            Alec didn’t move. He didn’t do _anything_ ; maybe she was trying to trick him…

 

“Your heart beats _so_ fast I can actually _sense_ your fear...How _funny_.”

 

And suddenly she was in front of him and their eyes locked. His whole body was shaking when she touched his cheek, she tilted her head, shining cruel smile glued on her face. He wasn’t breathing anymore, he was panting.

 

“You are so scared my dear, it’s _adorable_.” She mocked and Alec hated the way she stressed the word. “Fear suits you _so_ well… Maybe I should give you one _last_ chance…” She sing-sang.

 

            Alec looked up at her again. He could barely believe how sadistic she was. He knew only what Magnus had told him about her, but he hadn’t thought it was that bad. Magnus. By the Angel he wanted nothing but seeing him right now. Had anyone noticed he was missing? Called when he didn’t have send any text to say he was well arrived at Magnus’ loft? Were they searching for him? Were they worried? Maybe no one had noticed… Maybe no one knew… Will Magnus miss him if he dies today?

 

“I’m counting to ten, my dear.” Camille announced. “One…Two…”

 

            Alec jumped on his feet and ran following is instinct; he went down this time, it was the faster way to go as far as possible from Camille. But where could he go? No matter where he hid, she will find him. He was doomed and he was going to die, playing the game of a crazy woman. It was so _ridiculous_ for a shadowhunter like him to end like that that he wanted to _cry_. Trying to put his thoughts together, he hurried in the corridor and opened a door. The bathroom again, he tried to think fast as panic was arising again into him as he heard Camille’s foot step on the stairs. With a deep breath, he broke down the mirror with his wrist, doomed for doomed; _he was dead anyway_. Alec took the biggest and sharpest piece of mirror and get out of the bathroom with precipitation. The footsteps were getting closer and he opened another door.

Funny enough, it was the room where he had woken up the first time. He let out a nervous laugh as he entered the room. Maybe… Maybe she will not think that he was stupid enough to hide here… There were only one bed and one closet. This had to be _ironic_. Hiding under the bed would be the _stupidest_ thing and he wouldn’t even be able to try to fight. He could now hear Camille’s voice, humming some song with amusement. He couldn’t try to get of the room now and was reduced to hide into that _stupid_ closet, he if wasn’t so terrified, he would have _laugh_.

Lying against the closet’s wooden back, he held the huge shard in front of him, protectively. He heard a knock on the door. That was it. She had found him. He was going to _die_. And he didn’t even have already told Magnus that he loved him. He realised he was crying when, trying to hold his breath, he let out a whimper.

Alec heard the door opening squeaking, and he bit his lips.

 

“Where are you Alexander~” Camille sang. “Under the bed?” He could hear her moving. “No? Could you be inside the closet my dear?”

 

            He tightened his grip on the mirror and he felt blood dropping from his hands. When Camille opened the closet, he held it in front of him, looking at her straight in the eyes. He didn’t care about the tears rolling down his cheeks; he just wanted her to see that he was determined not to die without a fight. Her gaze fell on his weapon and she let out a cold and amused laugh that made him flinch. She walked toward him slowly, letting herself getting impaled in the sharp mirror piece. Alec looked terrified as he heard and _felt_ the shard sinking into her with a disgusting noise that made him feel sick.

 

“Tell me you aren’t that stupid to think you could kill me with that.” She mocked.

 

            He didn’t answer; he was shaking madly, his knees buckled and he fell into the closet’s bottom.

 

“Looks like I have won.” She said smiling devilishly. “Pay the consequences.” She added and Alec shut his eyes so hard it actually hurt. It was coming. It was the end.

 

            Alec waited for it, but nothing came and a high shriek startled him and silence followed. Alec couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes though. It was like the panic and the fear had petrified him. Footsteps hurried near him and then… Then he could feel warm hands pulling him into a warm body and a familiar smell; Magnus’. Only then he opened his eyes. Magnus had come. Magnus had come and saved him from a certain death. His fingers dug into the warlock’s shirt as he tried hard not to sob.

 

“I got you.” Magnus soothed. “I got you, you are safe now…”

“Thank you… Thank you…and I love you, Magnus.” Alec answered resting his head on the crook of the warlock’s neck.

“I love you too, _Alexander_.” Magnus answered softly, holding him closer. “Let’s go home now.”

 

            And Alec nodded, peacefully closing his eyes.

           

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos (and comments) appreciated !


End file.
